Yo-kai Watch 3
| ratings = | website = Official website | predecessor = Yo-kai Watch 2 }} is a two-part game series from the third generation of the Yo-kai Watch series, exclusively for the Nintendo 3DS developed and published by Level-5. Yo-kai Watch 3 was first announced during the Level-5 Vision 2015Yo-kai Watch 3 And Yo-kai Watch Busters Revealed and its full title was announced in CoroCoro Magazine. and are the first two games of the third-generation series, and were released in Japan on July 16, 2016. Story As the story takes place in America, Nathan and his family move to St. Peanutsburg for business. Also, Inaho Mizora makes a debut in the main series games. Unlike Nate though, her story will take place in Springdale Japan with USApyon. In addition, she forms a Yo-kai Detective team. Features Gameplay Battle System Yo-kai Watch 3 introduces a new battle system called the "Tactics Medal Board" which the player can collect Yo-kai Medal on the bottom screen. By moving the and matching the medals, the player will be able to avoid enemy attacks and as well switching Yo-kai and perform various other actions.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi And Tempura Gets New Screenshots And Trailer Yo-kai The game also debuts new Yo-kai in the game and a new type of Yo-kai has been announced as well known as the "[[Merican Yo-kai|'Merican Yo-kai']]", that are wandering in the places of St. Peanutsburg. A new tribe has been announced as well, known as the "[[Hagure tribe|'Hagure']]" tribe There's also new Legendary Yo-kai, including ones known as "[[Merican Legendary Yo-kai|'Merican Legendary Yo-kai']]", and a brand new group of Legendary Yo-kai called the "[[Great Legendary Yo-kai|'Great Legendary Yo-kai']]". There's also the Sushi exclusive [[KK Brothers|'KK Brothers']] and the Tempura exclusive [[Tomnyan|'Tomnyan']]. A group of Yo-kai called the ''Seven Lucky Yo-kai Gods". Much like in Yo-kai Watch 2, some Yo-kai can be befriended only separately in one version or the other. Like Yo-kai Watch 2, yo-kai are still able to follow you in the overworld. There are over 600 kinds of Yo-kai to can make friends with and use in battle. Yo-kai Watch U A new watch model called Yo-kai Watch U has the ability to see both Merican, who have [[Yo-kai Medals/Merican Medals|'Merican Medals']], other new Yo-kai with the [[Yo-kai Medals/U Medals|'U Medals']]' '''or Classic Medals, and Yo-kai from the previous games. Yo-kai Watch Dream Another new model called the '''Yo-kai Watch Dream' let's you summon Yo-kai with [[Yo-kai Medals/Dream Medals|'Dream Medals']]. It can transform into a Yo-kai Blaster in battle to shoot the opposing Yo-kai. While in the overworld, it can turn into a Yo-kai Drill to break down blocks. My Nyan My Nyan is a new feature in the game that allows the player to completely customize their own Nyan. The feature does not contain only cosmetic differences, but each Nyan the player creates will also behave differently. At first, the player has to choose the character's face shape. Then, the player decides its color. Then, the player determined what its eyes look like. Further, the player can also opt if their own Nyan wearing a hat, picking its outfit, going through different tails as well adding different accessories. The player can also choose the tribe their created Nyan belongs to, as it isn't automatically a Charming-tribe Nyan like Jibanyan. The player also has the option to choose its abilities, like its Inspirit and Soultimate attack.Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi And Tempura Introduces My Nyan Jibanyans Zombie Night Like the Terror Time feature in ''Yo-kai Watch'' and ''Yo-kai Watch 2'', Yo-kai Watch 3 contains a feature named Zombie Night. The player must survive the night against Zombies by using a special hammer. Next HarMEOWny Dancing Mini-game There will be a dancing mini-game were Inaho Misora will dance alongside the members of Next HarMEOWny. Development Announcements At first, the game was announced during an issue in the Japanese magazine CoroCoro. Level-5 announced that more information will be showed during their annual Level-5 Vision 2015 event. During the Level-5 Vision 2015, the company showed a trailer and revealed that the game will take place in America. They also revealed a new protagonist alongside Nathan, which the new protagonist is revealed to be named Inaho Misora and her own Yo-kai USApyon. Further, it has revealed that the game takes place in St. Peanutsburg, USA, where the player can encounter new Yo-kai that are commonly known in the western world. It is known that the game takes place in both America and Japan. Level-5 announced that the game will be released somewhere during the summer of 2016 in Japan. During the April issue of CoroCoro, it is revealed that Yo-kai Watch 3 will come in two versions named "Sushi" and "Tempura". Further, a new tribe, the "Hagure Tribe" will make its debut in the game and as well showing new Yo-kai's such as: Android Yamada. Level-5 revealed new information about the game after its uncovering in the CoroCoro magazine. Reception Yo-kai Watch 3 has sold 632,135 copies in Japan in its first week, leading only to the sales that the video game series has sold a total of 10 million copies in Japan alone. Trivia * Yo-kai Watch 3 is the first Yo-kai Watch game in the series that takes place in a different country rather than in Japan. ** Yo-kai Watch 3 is the first Yo-kai Watch game where the player gets to obtain multiple new Yo-kai Watch variants within the same game. ** Yo-kai Watch 3 is the first Yo-kai Watch game where there are version-exclusive Legendary Yo-kai, with Otohime being exclusive to Sushi, and Asura being exclusive to Tempura. * and are both dishes in Japan. * This is the first game where Gashadokuro, Kabukiroid, Mighty Dog, and Red J are befriendable in a main game instead of a spinoff. * This is first game to feature close to all of Jibanyans forms from previous games including Rudy. * Fu2 debuts in a main game fr the first time. Gallery Logo's Box art Video Gallery File:Promotional Video 1.）|Promotional video #1 File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV2|Commercial #2. File:Yo-Kai Watch 3 Sushi Tempura CM "I can't wait" Version|Commercial #3. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』国民的宣言編|Japanese commercial #1. File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』舞台はUSA編|Japanese commercial #2. 【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV3（ゆーがらお友達Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #3. File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』PV3（独立宣言Ver.）|Yo-kai Watch 3: Sushi & Tempura Promotional video #3. File:【プレイ動画】『妖怪ウォッチ3 スシ／テンプラ』ガラクタリアン編|Yo-kai Watch 3 boss battle External links * Official website References Category:Video games